O significado de amar
by Sayuri no Virgo
Summary: Um sentimento só adquiri significado quando pudermos dar razão à sua essência e formos capazes de percebê-lo - seja algo bom ou ruim. Portanto, para o amor ter o devido valor é necessário que o verbo - uma ação - seja praticado. E de ambas as partes. (Ikki x Hyoga)


**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya_ não me pertence, mas ao_ Titio Kurumada_.  
**Avisos:** Fic participante do amigo oculto do grupo do_ Facebook Saints Eternity_. Contém Yaoi, mas de uma forma altamente e totalmente poética. É etérea e carregada de sentimentalismo, mas não tão diabética e açucarada. A sorteada foi _Belle Princesse_.  
**Betagem:** Pela linda da Frozen Lotus. 3  
**Notinhas:** Eu demorei muito tempo pensando em como fazer e me lembro até hoje da minha cara quando me falaram o nome de quem eu havia tirado. Caramba, que peso imenso! Tirar a própria Mestra do fandom! E o desespero?** NADA FICAVA BOM**. Eu acho que escrevi e reescrevi essa fic umas cinco vezes, mas mantive a idéia. Até eu me encontrar com um dos trechos principais e a coisa fluir bem.  
Eu sei que outras pessoas iriam betar, ou betariam, mas perdi 'contato' e acabei pedindo a quem estava a disposição no momento.  
_Belle_... Um aviso especial antes que leia: Eu fiz pensando em você e no seu Ikki, no meu Hyoga. Com meu 'toque pessoal' e principalmente, tentando repassar à você tudo o que eu sinto em torno do casal - com um peso sentimental e emocional mesmo.  
_**De pupila à mestra.**_  
Obrigada por tudo

* * *

_"O mundo precisa de boas pessoas. Boas pessoas precisam de quem as sustente; e isso nada tem a ver com dinheiro ou objetos materiais, mas sim com amor. Nada se compara a um sussurro carinhoso, um afago acolhedor, um abraço apertado. Nem a um sorriso sincero, um beijo apaixonado ou um ombro amigo._

_ Boas pessoas precisam sentir-se úteis, ou se tornarão estagnadas e vazias; As mãos fortes precisam de trabalho, o coração manso precisa de refúgio e o corpo precisa de exercício. A mente precisa de desafios e a dinamicidade da vida não pode parar de girar._

_ Pessoas boas não precisam ser perfeitas, belas ou até mesmo agradáveis. Simpatia nem sempre é sinônimo de boa companhia, pode ser uma armadilha para pescar inocentes._

_ Todas as pessoas são boas, mesmo as que não aparentam ser; você só precisa tocá-la... No ponto certo e com a devida delicadeza. Cada coração é um mundo cheio de descobertas novas, pulsante e vivo. A vida é viva; a vida é ação._

_ O mundo é cruel e não fosse pela dor e pelas lágrimas derramadas, que destaque teriam as boas pessoas? Nenhum. Até todos aprenderem a ser bons, o mundo continuará a ser injusto e pisará em cima para moldá-lo e transformá-lo em algo melhor... A cada dia que passa._

_ Enquanto o sábio se aperfeiçoa, o tolo insiste em esconder a cabeça no buraco e varrer as ações para debaixo do tapete._

_ Não há divisão entre bons e maus, certo e errado ou inteligente e burro. Há somente escolhas; e as conseqüências dessas escolhas..._

_ Eu decidi ser feliz. Casei-me com Ikki Amamiya. Foi quando aprendi o significado de amar alguém. Vai além de dizer "Eu te amo", além de receber algo em troca. E esse sentimento só ganha significado quando ele muda você... Para alguém melhor. A plenitude não está em aguardar ser beijado, mas em beijar; não está em querer, mas em fazer; não está em receber, mas em dar._

_ A verdade é que o oposto não atrai, ele é necessário para o crescimento individual e para apimentar a relação. E assim que o equilíbrio é alcançado e os corações entram em harmonia... É só felicidade e prazer._

_Hyoga Amamiya_."

- O que há de tão interessante nesses papéis loiro? – A voz carregada de curiosidade e ternura fez Hyoga sorrir de canto e fechar um caderno com capa de couro e folhas amareladas que simulavam o pergaminho. A caneta em sua mão girou pelos dedos e caiu sobre a mesa, enquanto virava parcialmente o corpo e pousava os diamantes azuis sobre seu marido.

Ikki vestia apenas um roupão vinho aberto no peitoral e amarrado de qualquer jeito na cintura. Os olhos sonolentos e uma caneca de café na mão. O sorriso torto que lhe era natural deixava o mais jovem inebriado; o cheiro de banho tomado e os cabelos ainda úmidos eram uma pedida para um aconchego matinal. E foi o que o loiro fez.

De forma singela selou o sentimento escrito minutos antes nas linhas secretas. A cor escolhida para transcrever o que vinha d'alma foi o azul escuro; a exata tonalidade dos olhos de seu amor. Afastou os lábios sentindo o gosto amargo do café.

- São bobagens Ikki... – Murmurou enquanto o empurrava para dentro do quarto do hotel novamente. Estava sentado na sacada em uma daquelas mesinhas lindas e bem decorada distraindo-se e esvaziando a mente enquanto o moreno dormia.

- Achei que tivesse me abandonado após nossa primeira noite da lua de mel... – Brincou enlaçando a cintura de seu loiro em um gesto possessivo. O fato de Hyoga receber seu sobrenome era uma marca na sociedade de que o russo tinha dono. E um dono muito ciumento. A caneca de café foi deixada de lado em qualquer canto enquanto cobria Hyoga de carícias suaves nas costas. O outro estava somente de cueca, atiçando o moreno em plena manhã.

- Não seja tolo... – Disse rindo de forma descontraída, enquanto massageava os ombros do moreno e escondia o rosto no vão de seu pescoço aspirando o cheiro do sabonete de ervas frescas. Não resistiu e roçou os lábios por ali, fazendo a pele do marido se arrepiar.

- É, deu para perceber... Sou irresistível... – Brincou e riu baixinho, penteando com os dedos os fios longos e alourados de Hyoga em um carinho reservado somente a seu amado. E depositou os lábios no alto de sua cabeça, murmurando. – Eu amo você. Não suma assim da nossa cama novamente.

- "Nossa"? – Destacou curioso e procurando as safiras do moreno. Estavam brilhantes e refletiam a felicidade pura de um casal de eternos enamorados.

- Sim, _nossa_. _Nossa_ cama, _nossa_ lua de mel, _nossa_ viagem, _nosso_ casamento... E _meu _loiro. – O gosto doce do beijo confirmou a possessão para Hyoga, que abriu os braços e recebeu Ikki com desejo. Era como se sempre pertencessem ao outro. Ou melhor, sempre pertencera a ele. O que escrevera demonstrava isso.

Tomando o russo para si, carregou-o de volta até a imensa cama dupla de casal – de onde não deveria ter saído. Com surpresa, Hyoga vislumbrou um belíssimo café da manhã. Tinha tudo de que mais gostava. Um café amargo, torradas, manteiga e os bolinhos de chuva. Sucos e frutas complementavam o mimo, em uma mesinha de cama. Ficou corado e baixou os olhos, enquanto Ikki o cobria com o edredom e o puxava para ficarem abraçadinhos.

- Não sabia que era romântico de trazer flores, bombons, fazer café da manhã e serenata. – Brincou Hyoga tímido enquanto se encolhia no peito de Ikki e pensava que tê-lo já bastava para que os momentos raros juntos fossem perfeitos. Não queria aquelas atenções, era como se Ikki tivesse...

- Você não me conhece ainda como marido, _patinho_. – E riu achando-o mais lindo com a tez corada em um escarlate destoante da pele branca e macia. – Eu não sou um carrasco também. Será que não posso te agradar e já acha que quero algo em troca?

- Não disse isso, só achei que...

- Que o que? – Indagou um tanto ofendido.

- Ikki! – Resmungou afastando-se e cruzando os braços, metido. – Achei que... Que não seria capaz de... – Era difícil. Não queria começar uma discussão logo pela manhã no primeiro dia de casados. – De amar alguém assim.

- Olha para mim! – E se inclinou na direção de Hyoga urgente, segurando-o pelo queixo e forçando um contato visual. O loiro estava desconfortável. – Você é a última pessoa do planeta que poderia achar isso de mim!

Ao notar que o moreno havia ficado verdadeiramente chateado tratou de concertar o erro.

- Eu só... Não estou acostumado... – A voz saiu vacilante. Droga!

- Pois deveria estar! Eu vou te amar todas as manhãs como nenhum outro homem fará com você! – A sinceridade rasgou o coração de Hyoga. Não era disso que estava falando, mas sim de como as coisas se tornaram _intensas_ desde a última noite. A mansidão e a ternura de Ikki atingiram níveis nunca imaginados; assim como o desejo e o fogo de seus toques queimavam sua alma e dava algum sabor e vida à frieza de Hyoga.

- Ikki... – Murmurou um tanto emocionado e fechou os olhos em expressão de dor, virando o rosto para o lado. A mão do moreno o puxou de volta e a proximidade que sentiu o fez abrir novamente os olhos. As safiras brilhantes estavam tragando-o para um mundo que não conhecia.

- Quer saber como vou amar você? – Questionou com a voz rouca o puxando pela cintura e cercando para que não conseguisse fugir. Nunca fora de ficar fazendo discursos – ou escrevendo textos – e por isso tomou os lábios do russo com toda a sinceridade e carinho que conseguiu reunir. A delicadeza, mas também a paixão, deixaram Hyoga a mercê do marido de um jeito que nunca havia acontecido antes. Sentiu-se totalmente exposto, totalmente vulnerável. Só que ao contrário de sentir medo, sentia-se seguro.

Sabe aquele instante em que se a pessoa quisesse te destruir da pior forma possível, ela seria capaz? A sua vida fica nas mãos de outrem e seu interior é totalmente acessível, com flechas indicando a direção do recôndito mais precioso na vida de qualquer homem: _seu coração_. Aquele instante, aquele precioso instante, que ao abrir os olhos após o beijo... Seu amado lê a sua alma e permite que você adentre a dele também. É exatamente nesse pequeno curto espaço de tempo, que a união de corpos se eleva para algo além do carnal. E tudo entra em harmonia. Tudo faz sentido. Tudo está certo e em seu devido lugar.

O batuque no peito do loiro ressoava alto para aos ouvidos de Ikki fazendo-o sorrir charmoso. Era disso que estava falando. _Era daquele amor que estava se referindo_. E aproveitando a distração de seu anjo, mordeu sua mandíbula e roçou os lábios queimando a pele e arrepiando o corpo do marido.

Os olhos de Hyoga se fecharam e se rendeu amolecendo o corpo, caindo na cama confortável e ganhando ação com as mãos. Tateou por baixo do roupão as costas de Ikki e dedilhou os músculos e a pele fresca e cheirosa – que se esquentava à medida que a trilha de carícias ganhava forma, cor, cheiro e sentimento.

A perfeição com que os corpos se encaixavam ainda assustava a ambos. Era como se a natureza desse alguma dica – ou talvez fosse apenas um capricho do destino – de que eram mesmo para estarem ali, _juntos_. Enquanto Ikki dedicava-se aos beijos e mordidas, Hyoga acolheu o marido com as pernas e o puxou para si desejoso. Afagava e brincava nos fios negros, correspondendo aos toques e dizendo silenciosamente onde precisava de mais cuidado. Um gemido mais alto, uma reação mais imediata, uma contração, um olhar e até mesmo um pedido.

- _Me ame_... - A melodia do russo fez Ikki grunhir e apertá-lo na cintura, serpenteando o corpo por cima do seu e drenando o fio de racionalidade que ainda lhe restava.

Queria se misturar a ele em apenas um tom. E formar naquele recinto uma orquestra que daria inveja a qualquer compositor. A agitação dos corpos era síncrona em busca do alívio – dois corpos, apenas um coração. Afinal a freqüência cardíaca era uma só. E não se sabia dizer qual dos músculos que contraíam no peito, nem qual dos suspiros pertenciam a um e outro.

_Quando palavras são insuficientes, seu corpo fala por você_. A língua do moreno acariciava a pele pálida e a própria saliva brilhava e coloria o momento. Os beijos amaciavam e desculpavam-se dos toques mais agressivos, à medida que as mãos apertavam, alisavam e exploravam. O ranger da cama os enlouquecia e delirantes, perdiam-se nos lençóis e rolavam um sobre o outro se livrando dos tecidos inúteis – obstáculos ao completo contato e satisfação do amor.

- _Me ame_... – A melodia do japonês fez Hyoga estremecer e quis atender ao pedido aninhado no colo do moreno. Queria olhar nos olhos enquanto o abraçava e mostrava sem pudores o quanto lhe dava prazer encaixando-se e permitindo a penetração. Foi lento e teve a paciência de Ikki para desenhar no rosto o mínimo de dor possível. Sensível da primeira noite, razoavelmente selvagem, pediu por algo mais calmo. No que foi atendido prontamente.

Ambos tiveram o mesmo pensamento ao se olharem naquele precioso momento. A coloração de cada íris era complementar e lembrava uma bela analogia – quase brega, clichê, mas terrivelmente perfeita. Diamantes e Safiras, Celeste e Marinho, Claro e Escuro, Yin e Yang. Ao vislumbrar os olhos do moreno, Hyoga sentia-se mergulhar nas profundezas do mar, nas profundezas de si mesmo. A tonalidade mais agressiva o fazia tocar um ponto de sua própria alma que nunca soubera existir, não fosse pela existência de Ikki. Era como se engolfasse e acabasse por descobrir que não era tão frio assim, tão indiferente assim. Era humano. E como tal apenas se escondia da multidão com medo de ser pisoteado. Apenas dentro daqueles olhos, apenas dentro daquela alma era pleno e completo. Apenas com ele seria verdadeiramente _feliz_.

A tonalidade mais suave dos olhos celestes de Hyoga fazia Ikki - mergulhado em si mesmo e naquela arrogância particular – emergir para a superfície e finalmente mostrar sua essência para alguém. Tal qual uma _fênix _renascendo constantemente toda vez que faziam amor. Transcendia além de seu próprio ego, além de seu próprio eu, somente para permitir que um homem fosse capaz de tê-lo, de amá-lo e amá-lo novamente.

Essa dualidade tão íntima e singela era refletida do lado de fora também. Loiro e moreno, passional e racional, gelo e fogo. _Amava tanto que chegava a odiar, odiava tanto que chegava a amar._

- Ikki... – Sussurrou Hyoga rouco e grave em delírios de prazer. E foi delicadamente posto deitado na cama e coberto por seu amor, que o preenchia desesperadamente – e literalmente, em todos os sentidos.

O sol irradiava das janelas e da porta da sacada diretamente sobre a cama como se a natureza abençoasse-lhes o amor e concordasse com aqueles dois. Algo que a sociedade recriminava, mas que não tinha qualquer nível de importância ou significado. A mistura de canela com neve de suas peles se derretia e manchava os lençóis do verdadeiro_ afrodisíaco da paixão._

_ - _Hyoga... – Murmurou Ikki num fio de voz quando em ressonância gritaram satisfeitos e inebriados, embriagados com o cheiro de suor e estremeceram diante da semente derramada. Um beijo selou aquilo pela eternidade e as cobertas esconderam algo que era de rara compreensão das pessoas. Algo que para muitos ainda era inexplorado, ainda era oculto... Algo mais importante que o próprio "amor" que dizem sentir umas pelas outras: o significado de amar.

-x-x-x-x-

Sentado na cadeira da varanda do Hotel, Ikki lia as linhas escritas pela tão bela caligrafia do marido. Achou graça e riscou tudo displicentemente, enquanto tomava seu café e o russo repousava tranqüilo na cama como uma criança.

_"Quando as pessoas saírem do campo da teoria e praticarem o que tanto pensam e filosofam por aí, o mundo seria mais simples e belo. Me ame antes de pensar em como me amar, me beije antes de pensar em como me beijar. Seja meu antes de pensar como irá se entregar. E tudo será como tem que ser._

_ Ikki Amamiya."_

**_Fim!_**

* * *

**_Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei. Ficou hiper mega sentimental e talvez açucarada demais, mas isso só prova o quanto eu não consigo escrever sem uma boa dose de 'algo mais' além da história em si. Seja drama (descobri ser minha preferência), seja lemon ou qualquer outra coisa.  
Deixem reviews se lerem  
Beijo!_**


End file.
